


I've Burrowed My Anger, But Now I've Gotta Come Clean

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [6]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: And a drama king, Badgerclops centric, Badgerclops is a clean freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Badgers like their burrows to be clean.Summary: Badgerclops is fed up with the messes his friends leave behind.





	I've Burrowed My Anger, But Now I've Gotta Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits.

Badgerclops walked into the living room and stopped. His eye twitched. There was _clutter_. On the coffee table and on the floor.

Sighing, he moved to collect the discarded crayons and paper Adorabat left out, as well as the throwing stars and polishing cloth Mao Mao left on the table.

Those two, honestly.

People walked across this floor and put their feet up on that table. Who wants to be walking across the floor and suddenly slip because they didn’t see the crayons in time? Who wanted to put their feet up and then have to go to the emergency room because they didn’t see the throwing stars?

When he had everything put away neatly in its place he surveyed the room and nodded in satisfaction. It was perfectly clean, now. His tummy chose that moment to rumble at him.

Time for food, then.

Licking his lips, Badgerclops walked into the kitchen and went about making himself a sandwich... or five. He went to get a glass from the cupboard when he noticed the dishes in the sink. Lowering his arms, he sighed heavily.

Why was he the only one at HQ who cleaned up after himself? It wasn’t that hard!

Grumbling to himself, he ate his lunch and washed all the dishes once he finished his meal. He went back to the living room to take out his frustration on some good old-fashioned videogame violence. He played for about an hour before he had to pause the game to use the bathroom.

When he stepped foot into the bathroom, he stopped. All his anger that he had let go came rushing back as he surveyed the absolute _mess_ the place was in. Snarling under his breath, he did his business and then scrubbed the place clean. The mirror, the sink, the counter, the floor, the toilet- all of it. Only once he deemed it fit for a king did he put his precious cleaning supplies away. 

Now tired and grumpier than before, Badgerclops stomped his way to the shared bunk beds in the trio’s room. He was anticipating plopping down on his bunk and calling it a day when he noticed that the room was... was...

_Completely filthy._

And the culprits were standing in their mess; wholly unaware of the ticking time bomb that was Badgerclops. 

Mao Mao’s cape and gear was tossed haphazardly all over the place and Adorabat had a bunch of junk that she must have found while on patrol strewn around. The two were chatting happily, like their mess was no big deal! Well, it was to Badgerclops, since he was the one who was going to have to pick it up!

No.

No more.

He was done cleaning up their messes, it was time to tell them that they had to start picking up after themselves.

“You guys,” he said. They kept talking. His anger rose to devastating heights and he felt something snap.

“YOU GUYS!” he thundered, and Mao Mao and Adorabat jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, Badgerclops?” Mao Mao asked patiently, “What is it?”

“I have had it up to here with you guys and your messes!” Badgerclops raised his paw to the top of his head to show where ‘here’ was.

“Our messes? What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, Badgerclops, we took care of the monster. There’s no mess.”

“Hoo boy, you should’ve seen this one, Badgerclops!” Mao Mao gestured proudly to Adorabat, “She kicked some serious monster tail! She was-”

“STOP!” Badgerclops shouted. Mao Mao stopped. “There IS a mess. There’s ALWAYS a mess with you two! One that I always have to clean up!” The cat and bat were looking at their friend in concern, not that the badger noticed, that is. “Well, no more. You guys have to start taking responsibility and clean up after yourselves!” Badgerclops looked around, “And you can start with this room. It’s absolutely FILTHY.”

Mao Mao and Adorabat glanced at each other when Badgerclops finished his rant.

“Badgerclops, what do you mean it’s filthy in here? The place is practically spotless.”

“Spotless? There’s clutter everywhere!”

“Uh... you mean my gear? That’s folded neatly on my bunk? Or Adorabat’s loot, which she conveniently has a bag for on her bed?” 

“Yes! Are you gonna put that stuff away or not?!”

“Badgerclops... I think you need to sit down and take a deep breath.”

“Excuse me?” Badgerclops asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

“_Listen_ to me,” Mao Mao insisted. “I honestly think that you’re overreacting- let me finish!” he snapped when Badgerclops opened his mouth to protest. “As I was saying, I think you’re overreacting. The room is completely clean. Having folded clothes or a few trinkets on our beds isn’t filthy. It isn’t even cluttered. We’re just setting this stuff here temporarily.”

“But it’s not just this room! When I walked into the living room today, you guys had your stuff all over the place!”

“What stuff? We didn’t see anything when we came in.”

“Duh! You didn’t see it because I cleaned it up! Adorabat, you left your crayons and paper all over the floor and Mao Mao, you left your throwing stars on the coffee table! That’s super dangerous, someone could have hurt themselves!”

“Badgerclops, all my crayons were in the box. I always put them back in the box and put the box on top of the paper so my drawings don’t blow away. You know how breezy HQ can be! We kept finding my drawings in the weirdest places after that one wind storm, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Badgerclops paused briefly to reminisce before he shook himself. “That’s beside the point! You still left your stuff out! And you!” he pointed dramatically at Mao Mao, who raised an eyebrow at him, “You left your throwing starts out where people put their feet up! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I _say_, that there’s nothing dangerous about that, specifically because I recall that my throwing stars were safely in the pouch I store them in when they aren’t being used.”

“Well, what about the kitchen? The sink was full of your dirty dishes that _I_ had to wash!”

“No one _told_ you to wash them, Badgerclops. I would have taken care of them when I got back.”

“Wait, Badgerclops, how many dishes were in the sink? Because the only ones that were in there the last time I checked were my cereal bowl and spoon and Mao Mao’s coffee mug. Were there more than that?”

“No, those three sound about right.”

Mao Mao’s eye twitched, “So you’re telling me that you freaked out because there were _three_ dishes in the sink?”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds bad! But I like the place to be clean, so I would appreciate it if you guys washed your dishes as soon as you’re done with them!”

Mao Mao let out a sigh and rubbed at his temples. “No promises, but we’ll try to get them done before we leave in the morning, sound good?”

Badgerclops nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but held his tongue.

Mao Mao noticed, of course. “Is there anything else you wanted to say, Badgerclops?”

“The bathroom was a mess, too.”

“Are you sure? Because I swear if you’re overreacting again...”

“I’m not! It was a mess! The towels were on the floor, soap and decoration were knocked over, and the mirror, counter, and toilet was covered in some sort od spill.”

“Wait, really? When I went in there this morning, it was perfectly fine. The last one of us to use it was...” Mao Mao and Badgerclops turned to look at Adorabat, who shrunk in on herself and glanced away. “Adorabat, do you have something to tell us?”

The bat shuffled her feet before looking up meekly, “I was trying to kill a bug,” she admitted. “I trapped it in the bathroom and I was chasing it with a fly swatter and a can of bug spray. I killed it, but I might have... um...”

“Wrecked the place?” Badgerclops supplied dryly. Adorabat winced and nodded.

“I was going to clean it up, I promise! I just... it was time to go on patrol and I got distracted. I figured I could clean up later. I’m sorry.”

Badgerclops sighed. “It’s ok, Adorabat. I know you didn’t mean it.” He held out his arms and she fluttered into his embrace before finally perching on his shoulder.

“Guess you weren’t overreacting for once, huh?” Mao Mao nudged his friend and Badgerclops just huffed.

“I’m still kind of upset about all the other messes you guys leave around here.”

“How about this?” Mao Mao started, “We’ll be more proactive on putting our stuff away and cleaning our messes, no matter how big or small they may be, and you, Badgerclops, need to try and stop stressing over a few untidy things. I know you like the place clean, but obsessing over it won’t help anything.”

Badgerclops huffed again but nodded, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno guys. I’m not really feeling this one. I’m sorry for the long wait. Next story is about Mao Mao.
> 
> Let me know if there’s something specific you want to see! I can’t guarantee that I’ll write it, but it doesn’t hurt to ask!


End file.
